FIG. 8 is a schematic partial cross-sectional view of prior art wedge clutch 600 showing radial distortion. In FIG. 8, the solid lines show wedge clutch 600 in an open position, for example, wedge plates 606A, 606B, and 606C are rotatable with respect to outer race 604. Wedge plates 606A, 606B, and 606C each have a same radial extent 608. In FIG. 8, the dashed lines show clutch 600 in a closed position, that is, one or more of wedge plates 606A, 606B, and 606C are non-rotatably connected to race 604 and inner hub 602. In the closed position, one or more of wedge plates 606A, 606B, and 606C exert force radially outward on race 604. Due to the cantilever configuration of race 604, race 604 is deformed and axial end 604A is displaced radially outward as shown by the dashed lines by the radial force from plates 606. The displacement of end 604A causes uneven loading on wedge plates 606A, 606B, and 606C. For example, wedge plate 606A has the most solid contact with the outer race and inner hub and typically carries more load than wedge plates 606B and 606C. In like manner, wedge plate 606B typically carries more load than wedge plate 606C. The uneven loading of wedge plates 606A, 606B, and 606C may cause durability problems. For example, wedge plate 606A can be loaded beyond its design capacity leading to higher wear and fatigue. In addition, the torque transmittable by clutch 600 may be reduced due to the uneven loading.